random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
I Got My Soul/Lyrics
This is the lyrics to DJ M.K.A.'s 2015 song I Got My Soul. Italic words are censored on the clean version. Lyrics DJ M.K.A. DJ M.K.A. There ain't no one as hot as me The Joker I got my soul Stella Ai yo, MK DJ M.K.A. I ain't messing with any of you wannabe DJs Stella You got me, MK? DJ M.K.A. Let's go! The Joker I got my soul Jesus forgives me for my sins You know we're just here to win (I got my soul) If you use autotune you're boring And if you're old you'll make us begin snoring (I got my soul) So you better feel me good So I don't end up blowing on you So I tell you I got my soul And I head out to acheive my goal Stella Jesus Christ, I'm starting a fire I'm like Taio Cruz taking it higher I ain't killing people like my grandad But if you're hating on me, then you're sad I got my soul, I got my face Taking a trip in outer space Too bad bitches ain't tripping on your crap Too bad I ain't got more time to rap Killing the game on top of the stage I ain't talking Mario Party when I rage Yeah, I'm up here right now Recycling the same old sounds like I am a cow Twenty zero two, yeah, bitches, my birth year I've already made this clear But y'know, y'know, y'know I got my goddamn soul The Joker So you better feel me good So I don't end up blowing on you So I tell you I got my soul And I head out to acheive my goal K.K.Yo DJ MK, Big Beat and Joker Gimme that weed, you know I'm a smoker Hard rocks, big bricks, white puffed coke Hanging haters to death by a rope You try to listen to me but it's hard to cope Got decades left on Earth but still gotta hope And the reason we hate you Is because when you poop you send your germs through I'm spitting rocks, yeah, Mr. Dealer Haters are the ones who are stealers I'm the gangster who made the game realer When it comes to rap, you know I'm the killer Fake wannabe rappers wanna fight now But I know how to keep it right now MK, we're running over Ketchup Feeling blessed to whatever is up RAH! da.1.U.2. I'm sitting on my butt, I'm very lazy I've got a bag of Chips singing Oopsy Daisy I'm like Mario Because I like to hit coin blocks I'll give my soul what I have got Box of every World War 2 soldier that got shot I got my soul, I got my fat I'm a brick rider wearing double hats The Joker So you better feel me good So I don't end up blowing on you So I tell you I got my soul And I head out to acheive my goal Totallie Hey there, don't wanna hold you down But got everybody's heads spinning round and round I got soul, I'm a pop star Freestyling, going way too far Young, slim, doing my thing Doing hip hop makes me wanna sing I go in, just my thing DJ MK, you're the king Five million watching us All eyes on us, better not cuss 24/7 we're doing it Climbing up charts bit by bit Everytime people try to listen Makes me wanna repeat the MK thing We are gonna take it all Because I have got my soul T.I. I'm feeling like a pimp, I'm feeling like a pimp Got you bitches saying things Feeling like a pimp, I'm feeling like a pimp Got you bitches saying things Feeling like a pimp, I'm feeling like a pimp Got you bitches saying things Feeling like a pimp, I'm feeling like a pimp Got you bitches saying things I got bitches and bottles next to me Ain't talking 'bout wannabes We heading right out to sea Catching fish hating on me Swallow dope, looking sexy Traffic dope, mess with me If you feel like you're a pimp Stop acting like you're a wimp The Joker I got my soul Jesus forgives me for my sins You know we're just here to win (I got my soul) If you use autotune you're boring And if you're old you'll make us begin snoring (I got my soul) So you better feel me good So I don't end up blowing on you So I tell you I got my soul And I head out to acheive my goal DJ M.K.A. DJ M.K.A. Ketchup, come out of your hiding place I'm making hit rockets, man Yeah, come on, Ketchup You're just a wanna DJ M.K.A. But I ain't talking, because I got my The Joker Soooouuuullll Additional verses Karacklow Money, money, money, on my mind Sonic Adventure 2, I love to grind Master Emerald pieces is what I find Shooting robots, meet the end of their line GameCube rocks, Xbox sucks Stop giving Microsoft your bucks Ninteen ninty kid, old school gamer Television lover, You've Been Frammer Didn't need to enter The X Factor Yeah, haters, I'm coming at ya Follow my accounts, subscribe them Only got a thousand or ten More Fire Crew, life was good back then I use pounds, I don't use yen So let's go because you know I never say "No", I got my soul Drake Hahahaha, yeah, we are the best Got nnnnnn on my shhhh, I'm climbing up your chest Yeah, Drizzy be the shhhh, it is just what I do And guess what, guess what, I don't give a shhhh Started from the bottom, now I'm on the top This is how I ball, and this is how I bop Yeah, rich young Drizzy on a verse I'm dipping on a bike, riding over curves Jedidiah Cudby Very funny, Mr. Smartypants It's top 10 your movies of The Hunger Games This movie is a bloody love ever seen I going tickets to Drake LA tour I hear you listen to rock n roll Can be scratch in the lottery tickets Oh no, I big very very double loser, guys I watch a car chase just like television What's are think watched? It's primetime, numbskulls Category:Music Category:Epic Music